The Thank You
by Sunhawk001
Summary: Kyle has been best friends with Anna and Elsa for a long time. However after rescuing Elsa from Hans, when it was the day he's going to confess his love to her. Elsa as time goes by soon decided to thank him in a way that will change their relationship! (Warning: Themes of rape and violence!) Lemons! ONE-SHOT


**Hey just taking a break from my Frozen Fanfic, Burning Love! So enjoy this One-Shot I was doing in my spare time.**

"Today's the day!"

A bright early morning! I'm not one who loves to enjoy the beginning of the school week, but for this, I'll make an exception. For it is the day I finally get a chance to tell Elsa I love her!

I've known Elsa for most of my life, ever since 4th grade. I can remember it like it was yesterday. My mom got a job at the Westergaard Co. with a benefit for me going to one of the top schools in the U.S.

The problem was it was a school for the elites! So I was bullied a lot for being poor until in daycare I met Anna and Elsa. At first, Elsa was a loner who kinda doesn't want anything to do with me. But when I saved Anna from drowning during one of the day camp field trips, she opened up more.

I even discovered her little fiery side, did you know Elsa likes to pull jokes on people? Even on Halloween!

But anyway, fast-forward it is Junior High and I was in choir with Elsa. We were going to perform a duet piece together until the cops visited her to tell her that her parents and Anna were in a fatal car collision. It was the shittiest moment of both of our lives. Anna was the only survivor, but for me, it got shittier as the next day my mom was laid off! Luckily we survived with my mom's smart financial planning.

But for the sisters, it took a while. So time and time I would visit their place to see if they're all right. I even stayed at their house for some company. Until one day during Christmas, I took Elsa out ice-skating where it was just the two of us and that's when she started to be her old self, but at the same time new self.

Her new self begins to flourish on Valentine's Day when I brought her chocolates. She then gave me a gift as well, even though I'm not a fan of Valentine's day. What she gave me was a card of how much she's thankful for me to be by her side and she also…in a strange way had eyes of (I don't know if I want to say) Love. But those looks were strange. I didn't take heed on it because of what she went through also it was Valentine's Day; love was in the air!

But I have to admit, I began to question myself as well. At the time when we hugged, I wanted to kiss her…on the lips! I've always questioned myself for weeks no years! For years since Eighth Grade…. do I love her? Or is it just admiration or infatuation, but I got my answer.

It was Junior year and I was going to the Junior Prom with Anna. She was going to be with her friend Kristoff, but he already had a date. So I was surprised that Elsa was there. She looked beautiful, as always, but when we danced together, it's definitely loving and that was the night that in a second our heartbeats could be heard by both of us!

Man those memories are something….

I almost forgot what I was doing when walking…. Oh yeah going to school. As always I go through the halls say hello to familiar faces notably Belle and Adam, future homecoming kings and queens. Eugene and Rapunzel with Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Esmeralda. As I was walking through the halls and giving high fives to the groups I soon notice Anna and Kristoff.

I walk towards them and notice something off…Elsa is not here! She's usually here with Anna. Something is definitely off, WAAAAAAYYY OFF! Elsa is not here? She's never late nor ever leaving Anna's side! I begin to worry and notice that Anna has a worried look as well.

I confront Anna and look at her straight in the eyes, "Where's Elsa!"

My voice is harsher than expected. As for Anna, all she could say is, "I don't know Kyle! But Hans took her!"

My eyes started to widen with my hands clenched in fury. I've dealt with Hans before…when he impregnated Anna. He left her with baby Hank when she was only in Freshman year!

I dash straight out of the school and straight to the football field. If there's one place I know that deuce bag would go, it is the football field. I run over to the field after yelling at Anna, "GET THE S.O.R. OFFICERS NOW!"

When I got to the field I see nothing, until I hear muffling and struggling to go on behind the benches. I prepare myself until I realize something. I don't have a weapon. So I decided to take off my backpack, throw everything out of my bag, and stuffed some rocks.

I slowly walk my way to the bench and poked my head to see the most horrific thing ever!

Elsa has her hands cuffed behind her back with her shirt ripped. I can see that some of the rips are stuffed in her mouth. Elsa is tearing up also breathing deep. For a longtime Elsa has a history of Anxiety and this is going to be bad. I soon see Hans wiping the sweat off his head as he takes off his jacket. That asshole soon unzips his jeans with a conniving smile. My eyes redden with my grip tightening on the rock-filled backpack.

I walk towards him, slowly as I hear Hans' conniving voice, "I've always had my eyes on you! When I dated Anna, it was my way to get closer to you!" He crouches down and starts touching her body! She squirms as she starts to scream, "HHHMMMMPPPH! HHHHHMMMMPPPHH MMMMEEE!"

I make a move as I lift myself up with the backpack ready for a swing.

"God that sound is beautiful! It's okay Elsa no one can hear us!"

"Except me!" my words made Hans turn away and I hit his head! He collapses holding his head in pain, while I take the biggest rock in the backpack out, quickly go to the handcuffs, and break them.

Before I could do anything I talked to Elsa, "It's okay Elsa, I'm here! But gonna warn you, this is gonna hurt!"

I start to smash the handcuffs, while I can hear Elsa's grunting in pain, as I strike harder to get the cuffs off. I finally got them off and take the ball of ripped cloth out of her mouth.

She turns around and hugs me with her hands still bleeding. She cries for relief as I try to calm her down! but soon I see Hans getting up with a switchblade in his hand. He charges with lightning speed, but in a quick move, I push Elsa away as I feel my body start to numb.

I look down and see the knife plunged into my lower abdomen…deep! Hans lets go as I fall down in pain. I can feel my body going numb as the stinging sensation of the pain begins to take hold. As blood pours out of my body slowly and painfully!

I see Elsa being cornered with Hans walking towards her, "If I can't have you….than no one can!" Hans raises his knife hand until the unexpected happens!

Anna comes racing down with the SOR Officers, I asked her to get and gave a strong punch to Hans's face. He falls down unconscious, with Anna giving an angry look, "That's for leaving me and Hank!" until held by the cops who soon call in an ambulance!

Elsa looks at me with concern as I look at her. She gets to me and caresses my head to my lap trying to keep me awake, 'til the ambulance arrives. I don't care…I just want to be with her. The woman I loved and tell her comforting things. I try to speak with the best of my ability, "E-Elsa…I Love Yo-"

I don't remember what happened, but as I try to confess…everything went black!T he last thing I hear is Elsa screaming, "Kyle? Kyle! KYLE STAY AWAKE FOR ME….PLEASE!"

What felt like seconds, I open my eyes and notice that I'm in an unfamiliar place! I see machines and tubes going to my arms. Beeping sounds as I soon notice a heart monitor, "I'm in a hospital!"

I soon notice Elsa in my room, sleeping... with her wrists bandaged. I feel absolutely heart wrench of seeing Elsa when I see her crying! I try to sit up, but a pain in my lower abdomen starts to hit me. "AAAOOOOWWW!"

This wakes Elsa up as she sees me awake and conscious. She quickly gives me a hug, until noticing my lower abdomen bleeding! She calls the nurses and doctors to help me.

In moments later, the doctor and nurses check my wound as they start stitching it up better than it was. I was told it has been two days since my rescue attempt. The Police wanted to talk to me and have a few questions.

I told them everything about the incident and my gut feeling for Elsa. The Police were skeptic but understood when Elsa gave her side of the story moments ago.

The next day friends and family came: gave me congrats and a pat on the back.

Soon Anna and Kristoff came over. They even brought little Hank in… who happens to be my Godson. I held the baby who was always happy to see me, but the biggest news yet was what Anna says with a huge smile:

"Since the Head School District heard about the heroic act you did, they've done an investigation on the school and expelled five of the students and half of the teachers and staff!" This brings a smile on my face.

I've never liked the school, because of the teachers mainly. They had a villainous side of them…even Principle Frollo, who is no stranger to sexual rumors.

But after the news, I was grateful and soon look at Elsa, who's still shaken from the attack, but she can't show it just yet. But I as everyone left my room, Elsa stayed who sat down with me with a shade of red coming to her face! She looks radiant and beautiful as the sunsets. Giving a glow around her, she is beautiful, but she soon gives out a big yawn,

"It's been long day Elsa, you should go home and sleep!"

Elsa shook her head, "You've been there for me and Anna!" she pulls the chair closer to my bed and puts her head and arms on my stomach, "So I'm going to be here for you!"

She drifts to sleep minutes later, as I do the same.

I stayed in the hospital for another two days, until I was out of there. I decided to leave my home and stay with Elsa. I even talked it over with my mom who is (thankfully) understanding.

In school, however, when I went inside, everyone gave me big cheers and high fives. I even been given phone numbers and flirts from girls, even from the triplets! I soon realize that it was because of my heroic act and it spread like Hay fever. Even was given a handshake by the new Principal Bubbles, who looks intimidating, but he's a soft giant.

Soon after school, I took up my things and went straight to Elsa's home. She didn't come to school and can't blame her. Ever since that incident, I wouldn't come back to school as well. However, she began having nightmares, occurring from the incident. She would scream and cry in her sleep until Anna or I wake her. That is when I started to sleep with her in her room.

I was getting a little weird out about it. But if it keeps her asleep, then it will keep her asleep. But my mind begins to wonder…does she know I like me… but as time went on: living with her, sleeping with her, and cooking for her, I realized that she does.

On the other hand, I don't know it does. I don't know if she was holding onto me because she's scared or she is still traumatized what happened? Or she really does love me?

My questions are soon answered in the upcoming night. I first opened the door to see that family/guard dog Marshmallow greets me. I soon dropped my things and went to the kitchen where I notice a note on the fridge:

_-Kyle,_

_Hank and I are going to stay at Kristoff's place for the night. Ordered Pizza for you and Elsa…. Also, there's a chocolate cake._

_With Love,_

_Anna_

_P.S. Go get her Tiger!_

The P.S. is weird, but I ignored it as I can see the chocolate cake in the fridge chilling.

"Raspberry Dark Chocolate! Both mine and Elsa's favorite!"

I then check the pizza, until notice that I should get Elsa for dinner.

I then went to Elsa's room where without warning I opened the door, "Elsa I'm home! There's pizza in the oven and chocolate ca-" I stop my tracks as I see her.

She stands in the room with the sunset shining so perfectly, giving her a silhouette look. My eyes widen in awestruck from her beauty. She's dressed in nothing but her long blue bathrobe, in which hugs her body and draping all the way down to the floor. Her hair in a loose French braid draping over her shoulder. Her eyes for some reason look like they're sparkling!

She comes over to me and pulls me into the center of her room. I'm still frozen not knowing what's going until her barely naked body hugs me. I then realized that she's trembling in which in the instinct of protectiveness I hug her back. She then tightened her grip as she stops trembling and looks me in the eyes.

"You have the warmest hugs!" her face is now red. She continued to talk as she put her head on my chest. I stiffen up a bit until relaxed as we start to sit down on her bed, but still in hugging position.

"I felt so alone…I was alone when they died. But you stayed with Anna and me. You helped us. You even stayed with Anna when she was with Hank! And cheer me up with chocolates!" She chuckled by the memory of the Valentine's Day, in which I smile from that memory as well.

But then she went sad, "When Hans attacked me I was helpless, I was scared, all I can think about is how much I won't be seeing you." She tears up and trembles again. "But you came and saved me. You saved me. You helped me… You-you" she can't finish her words. She just looks me in the eyes as she shifts her arms to my neck as she pulls me into a…..KISS!?

She puts her lips to mine, as I gave out a struggle at first until I allowed her. Her tongue pushes through to ask for permission for my mouth to open. I allowed her as our tongues begin to wrestle for one another. A slight moan escapes her mouth as I begin to feel my body to float down to the mattress.

I land softly as we continue to kiss for a few minutes until departing for a breather. Elsa's body is no longer shivering, but her face is flush in a shade of dark red. She then takes my shirt off. Revealing the scar that Hans did to me, and traces her fingers on it.

I can't lie, the feeling of Elsa's hands touching my skin feels amazing. But the scar usually hurts, but her touch makes it feel amazing!

I always told Elsa she had the magic touch in which is truly no lie. I started to enjoy it until my erection begins to appear. She sees it and looks at me with lust in her eyes. She stood up in which I follow, but she soon gently pushes me back to the mattress.

"I wanted to thank you, Kyle!" She begins to reveal her naked shoulder in which she blushes crazily on. I, on the other hand, am blushing much more than her, "You saved me, you helped me, and…you showed me the true meaning of friendship!" She lowered the collar of the bathrobe in which soon makes it look sexy with a bit of cleavage being shown. "But I wanted to show you my gratitude, by giving you, my love!"

She lets go of the robe revealing her naked body! She looks at me with lust and soon pulls my hand to her heart/breast, "And I feel that saying I love you is not enough!"

I just looked at her and for that moment, the sun went down in which turns into a beautiful night sky with stars dancing around. "I believe the kiss says it all!" I joked.

(Cue: More than Words- Extreme)

My heart is pounding, not out of nervousness, not out of lust, but by true love. She lays her body onto me as I look into her eyes and I smile, "I love you too!" We kiss as she unbuckles my pants.

We kissed and swayed each other's bodies on her bed. We are naked, wearing no protection. I begin to kiss her neck as she begins to bump her hips to my erection asking for me to proceed, but I stopped to look into her eyes. I am worried for a while, until she gives me a smile, "I trust you!"

I gently put her down onto her bed as I proceed. I held her hand as we both took deep breaths and I go inside her. She gasps in bliss as I plunged my penis inside her. I begin to thrust up and down into her. She has her eyes closed until she opens them to see me looking at her in worry. She begins to clench my hand as she begins to enjoy it but also is nervous. We both moan from the amazing experience as I continued to go on and on until I feel my limit to go. In a huge gasp of exasperation, we both give a moan of joy, panting from exhaustion, and also loosening our grips.

I rolled to the other side of the bed exhausted, as Elsa comes closer to me and puts her body on top of mine. Our bodies drenched in sweat and our bodies truly filled with love and euphoria. We touch each other's foreheads as we are still breathing heavily.

Soon the mood changes when my stomach grumbles. Elsa's stomach starts to growl as well. We both laugh as I got up, to put on a change of clothes, "There's pizza in the oven!"

That night we just sit and watched The Beatles A Hard Day's Night, while eating pizza and singing along the songs played in the movie.

As the weeks that pass by….Elsa and I become a couple, with no one surprised. The rest of the times are happy that went on. Three weeks later, Elsa gave me the biggest news!

I was walking home with her and Anna when she pulled me into her room and showed me her pregnancy test.

'Guess not wearing protection isn't a good idea!' I sarcastically say to myself! Elsa is scared and I can see it! I comfort her and even told her something that kept her calm, "You won't be alone as long as I'm here. We'll be together no matter what, so please give me a smile."

That kept her mind at ease as she went downstairs to give the news to Anna. Anna after hearing this went up to me. Her eyes had the eyes of harshness. The kind that a parent would give if they found out their child is pregnant! I felt that she's going to rip my dick off until she unexpectedly hugged me and says, "You are the only man I can trust to be with my sister! So be true!" I smile to Anna, "Don't worry I'll always be there for her!"

I know we'll be happy. Because she's there for me and I'm there for her, no matter what happens we'll always have each other's back and standing side by side.

Oh…yeah I forgot to mention…

We got married after we graduated. I didn't propose because, well…she already knows that I want to be with her forever and so she does with me!

**Fave, Review, and Comment! Also check out Burning Love under my account! This is Sunhawk001 Signing Off!**


End file.
